Le retour du Prince
by Lady Dantalion
Summary: Simple one shot, réalisé suite à un défis. Thor a beau être prince, il ne se sent pas moins seul sans Loki. [L'image de couverture ne m'appartient pas]


Aloha les petits magiciens et les voleuses ! Je me suis dit que ça serait quand même bien que je poste au moins un truc, histoire que ma page ne ressemble pas au compte d'Arthur Tressler après Insaisissables 2, du coup je poste ça.

Diclaimer : Je fais mumuse avec mais l'univers ainsi que les personnages ne m'appartiennent bien sûr absolument pas, seulement l'histoire.

Type : One shot.

Repère temporel : Ce n'est pas canon. Aucune prise en compte de la chronologie de la série Avengers ou Thor.

Note : Il s'agit d'un one shot très très trèèèès très très beaucoup très soft. J'ai énormément de fanfictions en cours, mais comme leur avancement dépend de mon humeur, je préfère les terminer et les publier après. Donc profitez bien de ce petit moment guimauve et pastaga, parce que les prochaines que je posterai ne seront pas de la même cuvée ! Je précise que cette histoire est davantage basée sur l'univers de films Marvel que sur la mythologie nordique.

Je vous laisse donc profiter, avec des cacahuètes et de la bière si vous voulez, mettez vous bien !

oo000oo

Les couloirs du palais étaient vraiment magnifiques en cet instant de la journée. La lumière orangée du soleil couchant passant au travers du verre ciselé éclairait d'une teinte chaude l'édifice le plus imposant et luxueux d'Asgard. Une magnifique jeune femme arpentait cette bâtisse à la recherche de quelqu'un. Ses cheveux longs et noirs cendrés voletant de chaque côté de ses épaules fines à chacun de ses pas. Ses vêtements verts foncé, brodés de motif d'or soulignant parfaitement ses courbes. Sa peau blanche teintée doucement par un orange éphémère et ses yeux verts émeraudes cherchant dans les moindres recoins du palais, perçant, précis et brillant de malice et de génie. Malgré sa grande taille, sa carrure plutôt fine et ses gestes souples lui ont toujours permis de passer plus ou moins inaperçu. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui pouvait la retrouver, savoir ce qu'elle faisait, ce qu'elle pensait, ce qu'elle ressentait. Et cette personne restait introuvable pour le moment, ce qui commençait à agacer la jeune femme. Elle finit par s'asseoir dans un fauteuil confortable, en ayant marre d'attirer l'attention de chaque garde qu'elle croisait. Elle se mit à réfléchir. Elle avait fouillé tous les endroits où il aurait pu être, elle devait donc étendre ses recherches aux endroits où il n'allait jamais. Une bribe de souvenir heureux lui revint, et disparu aussi soudainement qu'elle était venue. Elle se leva en un éclair, et traversa le palais en direction d'un des jardins. Elle était quasiment sûre qu'il était là-bas. Elle poussa les lourdes portes doubles en bois sculpté qui la séparait du jardin, et se mit à l'explorer avec la plus grande discrétion. Elle tendit l'oreille, et fini par entendre un son bien particulier. Elle l'avait enfin trouvé. Elle s'avança vers lui, allongé dans l'herbe sous l'ombre protectrice d'un chêne, et l'appela doucement.

" Prince, prince, vous ne devriez pas dormir ici "

Un vague grognement lui répondit

" Votre majesté, je vous assure que vous ne devriez pas être ici, ni dans cet état "

Un autre grognement plus rauque lui répondit, et le prince finit par bouger légèrement, puis réussi à ouvrir les yeux.

" - Que...ce passe-t-il….sommes nous... attaqués ?

\- Non votre majesté, il se fait seulement tard et il ne serait pas bon pour vous de passer la nuit dehors "

Un autre grognement lui répondit, comme si il signifiait que ce n'était pas si dramatique qu'un prince dans cet état dorme dehors. La jeune femme soupira légèrement, avant de solliciter de nouveau l'homme blond allongé.

" Je vais vous aider à rejoindre votre chambre, Prince "

Et pour seul réponse, le prince à la carrure imposante se redressa d'une seule traite, manquant de faire un malaise à en juger par les vacillements de sa tête. La jeune femme eut un rictus discret, avant de se reprendre.

" - Je vais vous aider votre majesté

\- Comment…. comptez-vous….vous.. êtes..

\- Faîtes moi confiance votre majesté "

Et la jeune brune se plaça à côté du prince encore à moitié à terre, et le tira vers le ciel. Le grand et massif prince, avec sa peau à peine plus foncée que celle de la jeune femme, ses cheveux mi-longs blonds étincelants et des yeux bleus saphir était maintenant debout. Encore faudrait-il qu'il le reste. Il était clair que le prince avait abusé de boissons alcoolisées, et qu'il lui devenait bien difficile de contrôler son corps. Le prince se mit à regarder avec insistance la femme qui lui faisait quitter le jardin pour entrer dans le palais.

" - Qui…. êtes-vous ? Nous no..nous connaissons ?

\- Oui, nous nous connaissons, mais je suppose que dans votre état il vous serait difficile de me reconnaître "

Un léger grognement de mécontentement se fit entendre, mais le prince resta néanmoins fermement accroché à la sublime brune si proche de lui. Ils traversèrent les quelques dizaines de pièces jusqu'à la chambre princière sans trop de difficulté, la jeune femme se servant de sa force dans les rares cas où les jambes du blond décidaient de ne plus assurer leurs rôle. Elle ouvrit la porte, s'avança jusqu'au lit et y déposa le plus doucement possible le prince. Prince qui avait étonnement tenu sa langue jusqu'ici.

" Il..est partit "

Lâcha-t-il d'un ton grave. La jeune brune se rapprocha du blond, curieuse de savoir ce qui avait mené ce prince si respecté à cet état.

" - Il m'a... abandonné….il est..partit...loin

\- Qui est partit votre majesté ?

\- Mon frère….mon cher frère…"

La jeune femme eut soudain une expression triste. Elle savait très bien de quoi il s'agissait. Le prince continua sa lamentation.

" Il est...sur Midgard….avec une..mission...bien trop dangereuse pour lui "

La jeune femme compati à sa souffrance. Elle ne pouvait malheureusement pas faire revenir le frère du Prince.

" Il...devrait être ici….à mes côtés...chez lui..tout cela est... cruellement...injuste "

Au fil de ses plaintes, la voix du blond se brisait, et il semblait peu à peu retrouver un état normal. La jeune femme s'approcha de lui, posa ses doigts fins sur le bras musclé du Prince et prit son timbre le plus rassurant et doux.

" Tout va très prochainement s'arranger votre majesté, garder confiance en votre frère "

Le blond la fixa, la regarda dans les yeux, ses yeux océans éteint par le chagrin. La jeune femme en eut instantanément le cœur brisé. Elle le sentait, ce vide en lui, ce besoin vital qu'il avait, cette personne dont il ne pouvait pas se passer. Elle se pencha au-dessus du Prince, qui se redressa légèrement et la pris soudainement dans ses bras. La jeune femme tenta une faible protestation.

" Mon prince…"

Bien vite étouffée par la force de l'étreinte qu'elle subissait, si désespérée. Il laissa la jeune brune se redresser et n'attendit pas pour capturer ses lèvres. Elle ne fut même pas surprise, et après quelques secondes à simplement apprécier ce contact, elle s'en détacha et couvrit les joues et le cou du prince de baisers doux. Le grand blond soupira d'aise, un mélange de joie, de tristesse et de soulagement. Il fit glisser ses mains du dos de la jeune femme jusque sur ses hanches, et l'invita doucement à s'allonger au-dessus de lui. Elle ne protesta pas le moins du monde. Un air heureux légèrement modéré sur les traits. Elle fit glisser gracieusement ses cheveux d'un seul côté et posa ses mains sur le torse du Prince, ses lèvres à quelques centimètres de leurs jumelles. Elle combla la distance qui les séparaient et se laissa emporter par la douceur du baiser, rendu avec toute l'attention possible par le prince. La jeune femme remonta ses mains sur le corps musclé en-dessous d'elle, l'effleurant sensuellement, pour qu'elles finissent par se perdre dans les boucles blondes du prince. Trop impatient, il rompit le baiser et ancra ses yeux dans ceux de la jeune brune.

" - Je suis si heureux que tu sois rentré

\- J'espérais que cela te prendrais plus de temps, depuis quand le sais-tu ?

\- Depuis que ma vue est redevenu assez claire, malgré le fait que ta voix te trahisse

\- Comment le pourrait-elle ?

\- Parce que même déguisée, elle reste la tienne "

Et le prince sourit tendrement en voyant l'air attendri sur le visage de la jeune femme. Il passa sa main sur sa nuque et l'embrassa de nouveau, faisant doucement courir ses doigts dans le dos de la jeune brune.

" - Tu n'es pas furieux ?

\- Quand es-tu revenu à Asgard ?

\- Ce matin même

\- Alors non, je ne suis pas furieux

\- Comment as-tu survécu ?

\- Tu oublies qui je suis mon prince ? l'ironie marquant clairement sa voix

\- Jamais, je n'oublierai jamais, je t'aime bien trop pour cela "

La jeune femme sembla légèrement troublée par cette preuve spontanée d'amour sincère. Elle sourit doucement, constatant que tout ceci lui avait cruellement manqué. Elle se redressa sur ses coudes et demanda avec un ton marquant son absence de sérieux.

" Qu'en penses-tu ? "

Un léger rire lui répondit.

" - Je dois dire que ça ne me surprends pas, tes talents ne se sont pas amoindris

\- Merci mon prince ironiquement

\- Néanmoins, je préférerai toujours le vrai toi, Loki "

Et sur cette réplique, une aura bleuté légère entoura la jeune femme qui se mit à prendre des courbes masculines, une peau bleue ornée de motifs fins dorés et des yeux rouges rubis éclatant, ses cheveux longs couleur charbon contrastant parfaitement, qui tombaient en cascade de boucles sur ses épaules. Il fit doucement glisser le haut de sa tunique royale le long de ses épaules et suggéra sur un ton suave.

" - Que dirais-tu de célébrer mon retour vivant à Asgard, mon prince ?

\- Avec grand plaisir, un prince ne peut refuser avec un petit sourire

\- Ne t'y habitue pas, c'est déjà terminé

\- Pourtant tu me dois l'appellation de prince d'un ton taquin

\- Toi aussi reprenant le même ton

\- Je le ferai….un jour prochain finit-il avec un grand sourire "

En représailles, Loki mordit dans le cou du prince, qui après avoir protesté d'un grognement, passa ses mains sur la peau fine et découverte du torse collé au sien.

" - D'accord, tu as gagné

\- Tu ne peux pas me résister bien longtemps dit-il exagérément prétentieux

\- C'est vrai avec un sourire sincère parce que je t'aime Loki

\- Je crois bien que je t'aime aussi, Thor

\- Tu le crois ? d'un air faussement attristé

\- J'en suis absolument sûr, mon prince "

Et il sentit les doigts du blond courir sur sa peau, lui arrachant un frisson, alors qu'il collait ses lèvres à ses jumelles, constant qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de rentrer à Asgard.**  
**

oo000oo

Hey j'espère que ça vous a fait vous installer dans votre canapé, ou fauteuil, et que vous n'avez pas eu l'impression de gaspiller votre temps mes chers petits vertébrés. Mettez une remarque si vous voulez, demandez-moi de la bière si vous voulez, devenez des avions de chasse violets si vous voulez, bref, do what you want. Moi j'vous dit à la prochaine les Cavaliers.

"Premier devoir du magicien : être le plus malin dans la salle."


End file.
